Don't Close The Book
by Cwarnic93
Summary: There are greater forces at work, forces that not even Benny and Ethan can match up against... But what do Bea and Darren have to do with it? Sequel to Confessions of Your Everyday Stalker. Benny/OC, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Light flooded into the darkness of the small Massachusetts basement, the door atop the stairs open slightly. Voices echoed through the halls, a small gathering occurring in the upper levels of the home. The door to the basement moved open by itself, allowing the hallway light to cast down the stairs onto the concrete floor.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A tired teenage boy whispered as footsteps started toward the door. Two figures made themselves known as they stepped into the light, glancing down into the basement.

"You want to know as much as I do," The young female with him responded as she trotted down the creaky stairs. "I'm not going to let this chance slip me by."

The young man followed behind her, sighing to himself as his feet hit the concrete floor. "Where would it be?" He asked with a hint of concern, fearing that they would be caught.

The girl, however, seemed determined as she searched. Her hands roamed through the desk on the far side of the room.

"It wouldn't be in the desk," the boy insisted as he glanced across the dark basement. The flashlight in his hand flicked on when he pointed it to the corner of the room and slid his thumb forward. A small black trunk sat far from everything else in the room. "It would be in there."

A lock held the trunk lid in place, causing both teens to let out a huff. The girl's eyes narrowed before she pulled a stretched bobby-pin from her hair. Though she wasn't an expert at using the technique, she still managed pretty well in unlocking the small metal device. The top of the trunk quickly flew open, shocking the both of them and send them back a bit. Her eyes glanced over the contents of the trunk as the boy moved forward, shining the flashlight inside.

"That's it," the girl whispered gleefully as she reached for the aged book in the bottom. The book appeared to be a worn diary, donning the name _'Nathaniel Bishop' _upon the front. "Everything we need is in here." She flipped the pages and looked upon them, searching through the countless incantations. Hesitating upon flipping to the next page, a large image caught her sight.

A woman and man stood upon the page, the woman shrouded in darkness and the man cascaded in light. Both stood in proud stances as they each held their identical weapon: an archer's bow.

Breaking concentration from the page, the flashlight reflected from a small silver locket and caught the two's attention. She leaned forward, taking the jewelry delicately into her hand, and ran her thumb over the front – removing the buildup of dust.

"'_Ann Wildes'_," She spoke up as she read the engraving upon the back. When she tried to open the locket, it refused to budge. Her eyebrows forced themselves together as she pulled at the item, her fingernails bending as they threatened to break. "It won't open…" She muttered as she sat with her legs crossed, the diary in her lap while she held the locket.

Another pair of footsteps started toward the basement door, forcing both teenagers away from their gaze on the locket. They were caught.

_**4 Weeks Later**_

**Whitechapel High School**

Laura Pierce stood at her locker, staring at her own reflection as she applied a light pink gloss onto her lips. She placed the wand back into the container and twisted it shut whilst rubbing her lips together. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, turning around to lock eyes with Matthew 'Rex' Parker. Rex smirked as Laura's cheeks went pink.

"Have you seen Bea?" Rex asked, leaning back against the locker beside Laura's.

Laura shrugged and grabbed her French book from the top row of her locker. "I cannot say that I have. Wasn't she supposed to be back last week?" Rex nodded in response and looked down the hallway, seeing Sarah standing with Ethan, Erica, and Benny.

"Summer Break ended and Bea's still not back, yet Sarah is?" Rex made a noise of displeasure before he followed in the direction of the vampires, seer, and spell-master. Laura nearly squealed in disagreement while she grabbed another book from her locker, slammed it shut, and sped after Rex.

Benny turned to greet the boy before his mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he let out a small noise in the back of his throat. "H-hi Rex." He gulped and frowned, looking away from the werewolf.

"Yeah, hey Benny." Rex cleared his throat and looked over the boy, feeling a small amount of pity. Rex directed his attention toward Ethan, "Have you seen anything recently? Bea and Darren still aren't back from their summer with Delilah."

Sarah offered Rex a smile as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. Ethan looked from Benny to Rex hesitantly, "Bea's not back yet?" Benny made another noise, this one sounding more like a whimper.

"What's wrong with Benny?" Sarah leaned over to Erica as she asked, hoping he wouldn't hear her. Erica merely shrugged in response and stared toward Rex, eyeing him up slowly.

"I haven't seen anything; I'll let you know if I do." Ethan told Rex before he gulped down the spit building up in his throat. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but Rex scared Ethan… a lot. It could've been from the Alpha Male dominance that Rex held over Ethan, what with being a werewolf and all.

"Thanks," Rex nodded toward Ethan before turning toward Benny. "Look Weir… I'm sorry about what happened." Rex went to pat Benny on the shoulder but Benny winced, thinking that Rex was going to hit him. Rex pulled his hand back slowly, giving the younger boy a questioning glance.

Laura offered the group a smile before she followed Rex down the hall, the both of them having the next class together. Erica watched after Rex, taking plenty of time in watching him walk away.

Sarah couldn't help herself as the urge persisted, "What happened?"

"Bea and Darren went to Salem with Delilah to-" Ethan had started to speak before Sarah hushed him, raising the palm of her hand to him as a sign to be quiet.

"Not what I meant, Ethan." Sarah crossed her arms and looked at Benny, "_Benny_, what happened?" The spark in Benny's eyes seemed to fade as he looked down to the ground, his hand moving to the back of his neck. He looked up to Sarah as he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Bea… she… _kind of_ broke up with me." Benny attempted a smile but couldn't help it as the corners of his lips fell, watching as Sarah's happy smile broke.

Ethan looked awkward as he tried to look everywhere but Benny. There are moments in a friend's life that should never be brought up or remembered. Into the third week of break, Bea had broken up with Benny. Anyone that had seen the two afterward could tell that both were heartbroken. Ethan and Rex were unsure of why Bea had chosen to do so, but Benny had refused to explain and no amount of persuasion could make him talk. That night, Benny had lain on Ethan's couch with a mouthful of gummy bears and pizza, sobbing loudly.

Not that Benny knew but Bea had been in a similar situation. Bea had collapsed onto Laura, crying hard and questioning if it had been the right decision to make. No amount of comfort food could break the two out of the slump they were put into.

"Why did she…?" Sarah couldn't finish the question, knowing that Benny knew what she was aiming at – but she couldn't find the heart to say the words. Nothing had seemed wrong to those who had seen the relationship up close; Sarah was astounded at the fact that Bea had actually broken it off.

Benny winced and looked away from Sarah, "Now _that, _I'd rather not talk about." The school bell signaling class rang through the halls. Benny perked back up, putting a smile back onto his face. "First day of class and I've got pre-Calculus, so adios." Benny saluted toward his group of friends and made his way toward his class.

Sarah turned her attention to Ethan, the seer simply shrugging, "He wouldn't even tell me."

"Couldn't you have seen it about to happen?" Sarah pondered, crossing her arms as she fully turned to Ethan. Ethan shut his locker, his backpack now placed upon his shoulder.

"It doesn't work like that, Sarah." Ethan offered her a smile before it faltered. "But from what Laura told me, Bea was pretty torn up about it." Ethan lifted his hand as he shrugged, insinuating that he knew no more before he started toward his classroom.

Sarah sighed in defeat before turning to Erica, "I guess I'll have to ask Bea herself when she gets back."

Erica looked rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "_If _she comes back." Sarah gave Erica a disbelieving look. "What? You almost didn't come back and you know it!" Erica insisted, uncrossing her arms and standing up straighter. "I wouldn't blame her either. She cut off the baggage before she left so there's nothing here for her anymore; it's just boring old Whitechapel."

"Bea wouldn't do that, Erica." Sarah stated calmly.

Erica merely rolled her eyes once more, "Bea also wouldn't break up with her one true love." Erica smirked, "Whoops… _she did_." She shrugged again and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "Anyway, it's not the torn romance you should be worried about. After all, Ethan is being singled out by the council."

"Which is why we need all the help we can get," Sarah retorted before her face seemed to change from confusion to victory. "Laura!"

::

Laura's eyes started to droop in class at the introduction to the syllabus. Each syllabus practically stated the exact same thing, causing each student to attempt to pay attention – but still lose interest.

The cellphone in Laura's pocket vibrated twice, signaling a new text message. Laura quickly pulled the phone from her pocked, thinking, or more so – hoping, that the message was from either Bea or Darren. A frown developed as Laura saw that it was not, in fact, from Bea or Darren – but Sarah.

'_We need you to get ahold of Bea, you're the only one who can get her back here to help us. Ethan is in trouble with the vampire council.' _The message read at the top that it was from Sarah. Laura sat the phone on her lap and rubbed her temples, looking down at the message. Would Bea actually listen to her?

"I hope that the message is important enough to be ignoring the syllabus, Miss Pierce." The stern male teacher huffed toward Laura as he stuffed the thick pages under his arm.

Laura looked up to the teacher, her face showing no embarrassment. "It's actually an emergency, excuse me." Laura picked the phone up from her lap and nearly ran from the room after leaving her seat.

Laura stopped once she reached the end of the hallway, pressing the familiar numbers into her phone before pressing call. Once the phone touched her ear, she started to bite the corner of her thumbnail – praying that her friend would answer.

After the sixth ring, Laura was met with Bea's voicemail.

"_Hey, this is- well, I guess you already know that otherwise you wouldn't be calling in the first place. Uhm, I guess just leave a message?"_

"I swear to all that is holy, Beatrice Eirene Dwyer, if you do _not _get your ass back in Whitechapel that I will be the one to end your life! Ethan needs your help. There's a council and they're after him – I guess they think he's a hunter or something… Look, Bea – we need you back." Laura was stopped at the dreaded sound that signaled the end of the message. "Don't do this to us, Bea." Laura finally whispered as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

::

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. The council didn't believe her and they were planning on eating the mortals. Not to mention that Bea was still unheard of. Even Rex was more of a threat to the council at this point, but no one could get ahold of him either.

Laura, being the loyal one she is, stood aside Rory and Sarah in fear. Her main defense was the small amount of magic she could wield; though not even that could help her against ancient vampires. Laura's eyes glanced over the four vampires that sat at the council, all of them straight faced and dressed formally. She couldn't believe her ears; the council was actually considering taking a vote to allow them to live.

A green mist slipped in behind the group, going unnoticed by nearly everyone in the room. When the young council leader went take the last vote, the well-dressed vampire aside tried to kill her. Laura now understood what they were referring to when they talked of 'the Breath of Death'.

"Uh-uh, we can't let that happen now, can we?" A deep voice stated from the door. Laura started to grin in delight, watching as the young man stepped into the large room.

Darren lifted his hand, forcing a thick, black shield between the two vampires, keeping them separated. The group turned to look at him, aside from the two vampires who were caught in the tussle. Darren seemed to have grown more in height over the summer, his skin lightly tanned from the summer sun. His muscle depth seemed to have expanded as well and his hair had grown out a little longer.

"Why does it _always _have to be vampires!" Another voice nearly groaned from the entrance, her brown eyes glaring into the room.

"Bea!" Laura shouted, looking to her friend with a broad grin.

Bea's eyes softened at the sight of Laura, but she continued to turn her attention over to the council. "Great," she mumbled under her breath as she walked forward.

Despite his attempts not to look at her, Benny couldn't help himself. He looked over her features and took in the ways that she had changed over the summer. Bea had grown her hair out longer and had now acquired bangs; the main shock went to its color, now being back to the bright natural blonde it once was. Her skin had gained a light glow from being out in the sun, only being tanned ever so lightly.

Bea moved her hand forward, holding her palm toward the ceiling. She closed her eyes and started to move her fingers, hoping to get the rhythm correct. She smirked when she felt the warmth grow, an orb of light starting to grow in the palm of her hand. When she opened her eyes, the female vampire knew what was to happen. She dodged out of sight quickly while Bea threw the orb toward the possessed vampire. He started to screech while his skin burnt, the sun-like orb dispersing itself onto his body.

The green mist flew from his body toward the ceiling. Benny stood in awe at the sudden movement and the container in his hands remained closed. Ethan looked from the mist to Benny then to the container. He moved to open the device, ripping it from the grip that Benny had on it, and the mist flew toward it – becoming enclosed inside.

Darren's hand flicked sideways, causing the shield to engulf the vampire – removing the light from his body and leaving him unharmed. Darren dropped his hand and watched as the darkness moved toward the shadows in the room, where it would remain until he needed it again.

Bea took to Darren's side, her arms bent as her hands sat on her waist. Darren's arms simultaneously crossed as he watched the council with an impassive look upon his features.

One of the guards moved to take down the twins before the female vampire raised her hand, signaling for them to stop where they stand.

"This group is to be left alone," The young vampire stated calmly as she straightened out her dress. Bea looked down to the girl, a look of inquiry passing.

"That is not a decision to be made alo-" Another vampire had started before she looked toward his direction, her narrowed gaze set upon him.

She intertwined her fingers and looked from her fellow leaders toward the group, "They are under the protection of a force much greater than ours." Her eyes glazed over Darren's hands then Bea's. "Guards, show them the exit. I must speak with the others." She nodded toward the guards before turning her back.

Darren and Bea turned toward their friends, an identical look of guilt on both of their faces.

"I, uh… have some explaining to do, don't I?" Bea asked, trying her best at an innocent look.

* * *

**I must apologize for the delay in getting this out! It took me many rewrites before I finally decided that it should be out already. I'm still not extremely happy with this, but I hope that I do my characters (and readers) justice.**

**I also hope that none of my readers hate me (or Bea) for this beginning. It was something that I had been planning to happen, so I feel that I have to apologize. Just remember - I always have to have happy endings (because that's how I am) and things will sort themselves out.**

**Here's hoping that all of you stick with me and Bea until the story-line picks up.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia looked to her fellow council members and cleared her throat, the group of teenagers having left the room. Her blue eyes glided over the vampires before she intertwined her fingers, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach.

"_Benedictus __veneficas_," she spoke clearly, closing her eyes as she inhaled through her nose. "Blessed witches."

"Blessed by whom, Anastasia?" One of the council members asked, his expression remaining stoic.

"Who do you _think_?" She snapped as she unclasped her hands and slammed them onto the table, her eyes flashing yellow. She snarled, "You can smell the Bishop blood in them. They are under the protection of the _inmortalium_."

Anastasia had never lashed out toward her fellow members, but when it regarded a certain group – the _inmortalium_ – she became nervous and it frustrated her. She hung her head low, closing her eyes as she did so, and started to breathe deeply – an exercise that helped, even if she was dead.

She looked back up, allowing her curled brown locks to frame her small face, "We must give notice to the others. If a hand is laid upon either of those witches, death is to come." She stood straight and waltzed through the room, heading toward her chamber. Lightning struck overhead the castle causing her to freeze, a chill running up the back of her spine in fear.

She knew it was a threat… A threat to the Council and, more importantly, all of vampire-kind. She scurried toward her room, fearing what was to come.

They were doomed.

::

Laura started to giggle as they were pushed out onto the curb of the Council's large castle. She turned toward Bea, who stood directly behind her – glaring toward the vampire guards that had escorted them out.

"You came back!" Laura squealed before she lunged onto Bea, the latter not expecting the sudden affection. Bea stood awkwardly, Laura's arms wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I… um…" Bea sucked in her bottom lip, looking to the ground and then Darren. She didn't have the heart to say it wasn't her that had wanted to come back.

Bea had loved it in Salem; she had been learning more about her family history and her powers. When it came down to it, Bea had put her voicemail on speakerphone, allowing Darren to overhear everything. He had been the one to force her into coming back.

"I couldn't let you live without her, could I?" Darren told Laura while offering a smile. Laura let go of Bea and moved to hug Darren, wrapping her arms around his middle. As the two hugged, Bea adjusted her shirt and offered her own smile toward the group.

Sarah laughed and pulled Bea into her own embrace, "You were supposed to be here when I got back."

Bea couldn't help it as the smile fell, her teeth clenching down on the inside of her cheek. She hugged Sarah back anyway, "There were some things we had to take care of before we left Salem."

"Speaking of which-" Darren let go of Laura and nudged Bea's shoulder with his elbow. Bea got the hint and stepped back from Sarah, taking something silver from her pocket. Bea rubbed at the front of the item and proceeded to handing it to Laura.

"This is for you," Bea told her friend, watching the girl's eyes light up.

Laura flipped the item, overlooking it. She took in the engraving upon the back, "Who was Ann Wildes?"

"We think she was an ancestor of ours," Darren explained, "But we want you to have it; neither of us can open it and-"

"I'm not a jewelry person," Bea shrugged. Laura wanted to say something about the chain she saw around Bea's neck, holding something in place underneath of her shirt. But Laura held it back, knowing that she could always pester Bea about it later.

"Thank you both," Laura smiled at Darren and pulled Bea closer, into a makeshift side-hug.

Bea locked eyes with Ethan, the seer politely smiling toward her. "Good to have you back, Bea."

"Well I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now, could I?" Bea retorted, grinning toward him.

"BEA!" Rory shouted, lunging himself onto Bea much like Laura had. "It hasn't been the same without you!"

Bea couldn't help it as she giggled, Rory's seriousness of the situation seeming all so silly to her.

"Missed you too, Rory." She patted the top of his blonde hair while Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing. The tall blonde nearby cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm the blonde here, that's _my_ trademark." Erica insisted, taking in Bea's natural blonde hair with her arms crossed.

"Glad to see that you're still the same, Erica." Bea narrowed her eyes, "Well as glad as one can get around you." Erica hissed, showing her fangs toward Bea with hostility.

The one person that Bea refused to look at was also the one that couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Bea winced and closed her eyes as she finally felt him staring. "Benny," she whispered as she took in a breath and gained up the courage to look at him.

He had a somewhat happy look upon his face, glad to have Bea back. Yet his hazel eyes betrayed him, showing all of the emotions that he couldn't verbalize. "Bea," his voice cracked as he spoke to her. He was upset, that much was clear to her; but she caught anger as well.

She wanted so bad to pull him into a hug and tell him how much she had missed him. But he probably hated her because of what she had done. All she could think about was how much she wanted to break down and cry. She knew he was upset with her and he kept it all pent up instead of expressing it toward her. It made her feel all the more guilty.

"Bea," Ethan spoke up, breaking the gaze that Bea had locked onto with Benny. "What exactly did you and Darren do in there?" Bea looked to Darren, wondering how to explain it.

"In our family line, it was stated that a set of twins would be born," Darren started. "One in darkness and one in light."

Bea inhaled sharply, "We were prophesized. A set of twin witches, strong apart – even stronger together. With the territory, comes an extra set of abilities."

"I can control shadows," Darren added, "Make them do as I wish."

"And I…" Bea ground her teeth together, "Can control light." Bea's hands twitched as she spoke, feeling the sudden warmth that they gained. Having the one power that can destroy a vampire with a single touch wasn't the best thing; especially since Sarah was her friend.

"Why?" Sarah just had to ask, it was biting at her.

Darren shrugged, "We don't know. Neither of us can read Latin and the rest of the page is written in it. There's something in there about being blessed, though."

"Something about 'mortitanium'," Bea shrugged.

Darren rolled his eyes before he corrected her, "_Inmortalium; _whatever it is, it's mentioned quite a few times."

"Yeah, that thing. Now's the time I wish Latin was an option at Whitechapel."

"You'll figure it out," Sarah told her with hope. "This year is definitely going to be better than last year."

Laura motioned for Darren to help her with the necklace that he and Bea had given to her. Laura lifted her hair as Darren clasped the back.

"This is _Whitechapel_, Sarah." Erica smirked, a fang slipping out, "Expect the _worst._"

* * *

**I would like to thank my readers for the continued support (through Alerts, Favorites, and Reviews). It truly does mean a lot to me.**

**Can anyone guess who the _inmortalium _are? (Other than just what it translates to).**

**I'm hoping to update more often, as I have plenty of amazing ideas for this specific story that my hands are just itching to type up.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be _kidding_, Laura!" Bea exclaimed as she leaned forward, her eyes widened toward her best friend.

The two sat in a small frozen yogurt shop a street down from Laura's house. Despite that it wasn't crowded, and only a mere four people heard Bea's outburst, Laura still tried to shush her.

It had been two days since Bea and Darren got back from Salem. Laura, after losing an entire summer without Bea, felt the need to make up for lost time. As well as giving Bea information that neither had expected.

"_Bea_!" Laura whined. Her face went maroon as she looked down to avoid making eye contact with anyone that had overheard.

"How else am I supposed to react?" Bea groaned, slamming her hands onto the table. "Honestly now, you tell me something like this and expect me to be all rainbows and puppies?" Bea picked up a spoonful of froyo and slid it into her mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't judge." Laura started to fiddle with the locket Bea and Darren had given her.

Bea rolled her eyes and swallowed, "I'm not judging. But you're telling me that after all of this time…" Bea sighed, "_Now_ you want to admit that you have feelings for Darren?" Laura's face started to grow redder as she slowly nodded. "I love you, Laura, you know this. But this actually isn't news to me. We're females, remember? Empathy is our thing."

"Then why-"

"Am I reacting like this?" Laura nodded. "How about the fact that you waited – let's see here," Bea started to calculate it in her head before she gave Laura a straight face, "_5 months _to say anything?"

"Can we drop it?" Laura let go of the locket and sighed, running a hand through her ginger colored hair. Both girls had decided to go back to their natural hair colors; Bea being blonde and Laura a redhead. "What about you and Benny?"

Bea's body seemed to freeze, looking petrified. She choked on the froyo that she was currently eating and looked around her before looking at her lap, the spoon still in her hand.

"Laura, please don't go there." Bea pleaded as she dropped the spoon into the half empty container. Bea ran a hand over her face and sighed, her eyes starting to sting.

Laura inhaled sharply, catching Bea's attention. "You're my best friend and I love you, Bea. Which is why I'm telling you this: you need to quit running away from your problems."

"I don't-"

"_Yes, _you do."

Bea felt the stinging in her eyes getting worse, signaling to her that she was on the verge of crying. It was still a sore topic: her and Benny. Running a hand into her hair, Bea simultaneously closed her eyes and started to calm herself through her breathing.

"Let's just ignore that topic altogether, okay?" Bea insisted, her eyelids slowly opening to reveal a glimpse of sadness before she looked away from Laura.

Laura merely nodded, thinking of how she could always bring up the topic at a later date.

**3 Hours Later**

Bea lay against her headboard in her bedroom, Eros curled up against her side. The small pet had missed his owner, having been in the care of Laura the entire time Bea had been in Salem. If it hadn't been for the 'no pets allowed' rule, Bea would've brought Eros along with her.

With the help of some magic, Bea had redone her room. Had it not been already known that she was a geek; just looking into her bedroom would've given it away. Her walls were littered with posters of her favorite movies/characters. The poster behind her bed, having been her favorite, was a painted portrait of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. Laura often questioned what the point of the painting was, but Bea always refused to answer.

Bea jumped as her door slammed open, the intruder loudly barging in. "Why didn't you tell me you were back!"

Rex tackled Bea off of the bed and onto the floor, scaring poor Eros underneath of the pillow on Bea's bed. Bea's heartbeat started to race as she nearly screamed in fright. Rex was mad that no one had told him that Bea was back yet. He had to hear it from his mom instead of Bea herself.

"I thought you knew!" Bea loudly groaned, Rex's elbow digging into her side. They had landed on a pile of unwashed clothes that was starting to tower, hidden from plain sight.

Rex rolled onto his knees and took Bea by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Don't you think I would've been here already?" He lifted Bea and hugged her, showing sentiment that he would never even think of in public.

"Rex… Have you even bathed at all in the last week?" Bea held her nose with her forefinger and thumb, smelling the foul stench of a dirty dog. She pushed him off, still continuing to hold her nose. Her bangs had been pushed to the side from the force, and her knotted mess of hair stuck out on the sides.

"Have you?" He retorted, glaring at the girl through his thick eyelashes. Bea grinned and pulled Rex in for another hug.

"Ah, it's so good to be back!"

::

**Flashback**

_Bea stood her ground, staring at Benny, as her fingers twitched on the plastic controller that was pressed between her hands. Benny's eyebrow rose once he noticed the look of hesitation Bea gave him._

_"It didn't have to come to this," Benny stated in a low, rough voice. Bea rolled her eyes before she narrowed them at him._

_"Yes… I believe it did, Weir." They froze and stared at each other before turning back to the TV screen and hitting the 'start' button._

_"Get out of my way!" Benny hissed as he rammed into Bea's shoulder, trying to knock her off of the track._

_"Yeah, right! I'm Luigi, bitch, you back down!" Bea shouted as she shoved Benny off of the couch, jumping up to get closer to the TV._

_"No one beats Mario!" The two were in a heated game of Mario Kart Wii when Ethan walked in the room to see the two of them arguing. Ethan held back a snicker when Bea dropped the controller in victory, tackled Benny to the ground and lifted her hands over top of her head._

_"Powned!" Bea yelled at the top of her lungs before she grinned down at Benny._

**Present Day**

Ethan and Benny sat beside each other on the couch in Ethan's living room, a video game controller in each of their individual grasps. Ethan knew that something was up. Benny was acting like everything was fine – even though they both knew it wasn't. Pressing the start button and putting the game on pause, Ethan looked down.

"What's that for, Ethan?" Benny asked, his mouth open wide as he looked to his friend. "I was kicking your butt!"

Ethan sat the controller beside him on the couch and turned to the right, looking toward Benny with a serious expression. "Why did Bea end it?"

That did it. Benny's face dropped, his mouth straightening out into a flat line. Benny sighed and dropped the controller onto the coffee table in front of his legs. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the couch.

"Can we not get into that?"

Ethan rubbed his hands together and made a fist, clamping the opposite hand over it. "We've been friends for a long time… Shouldn't I know so I can at least _try _to hate her for it?"

"Don't, Ethan." Benny shook his head in disagreement, "I don't want you hating her. I don't want anyone hating her for what happened."

"Why not?" Ethan looked away as fast as he could, fearing that he had just asked the wrong question. Of course Benny didn't want to talk about it. Bea was still friends with the group and it was obvious that even though there was tension, Bea and Benny were still trying to be around each other.

"Because if I don't hate her for it, why should you?" Benny asked before picking up Ethan's controller. "Now let's get back to the game," He handed Ethan the controller and proceeded to pick up his own.

Ethan pressed the start button once again and they were back in the world of Mario Kart Wii.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Laura grinned, a small blush running to her cheeks.

Darren's hands fiddled with the lock on the locker in front of him. He looked to Laura with a small smile before turning his attention back to the lock.

"Neither was I. Mom decided that I didn't need homeschooling anymore." He glared at the locker when he pulled down the lock, the metal grip not budging in the slightest. "Putting me in public school seemed to look like the best choice."

Laura gave a kind smile before taking the lock from his hand, "What's the combination?"

Darren readjusted his backpack on his shoulder and read from the paper that had been given to him, "14-26-7." Laura quickly spun the lock, finding the coordinates easily, and pulled down the lock – the sound of it being released seeming like victory. "Thanks."

"No problem," Laura shrugged and leaned back against the locker next to his. She watched as Darren started to remove the contents of his backpack and put them in the locker.

Some girls walked past on their way to class, taking notice of the new kid. Darren's short sleeved shirt revealed the muscle tone that he typically hid underneath of long sleeves. One of the girls started to grin and straightened out her short skirt, the cloth stopping above her knees. She waltzed over, ignoring Laura completely, and tapped Darren on the shoulder. Darren turned while putting his backpack on the hook in his locker.

"Hi there!" She chirped happily and placed her hand out, hoping for him to take it. Darren, being the polite young man he was, took her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello," He offered and turned to look at Laura, who looked just as puzzled as he did – but with the smallest bit of anger.

The girl in front of them completely looked past Laura and focused her attention on Darren. Her green eyes seemed to be sizing him as she looked him up and down. The girl was pretty in Laura's eyes, there was no doubt to that, but she was also one of the girls who liked to mock Bea and Laura for being different. She tightened her black ponytail before speaking again.

"You're new here, right?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. Darren gave her a swift nod and shut his locker door. "My name's Natasha, you can call me Nat."

Laura almost couldn't contain her laughter when Natasha spoke. Of course the girl would go with Nat instead of Tasha. Comparing Natasha to a _gnat _was completely correct. The irritation she brought could easily be connected with that of the small creature.

"Darren," he spoke with a sincere tone. Though he may not have shown it, he could see the look on Laura's face through the corner of his eye – sensing that she didn't like this 'Natasha'.

Natasha gave him a big smile, "Well Darren, if you need someone to show you around, I-"

"I already have someone," Darren spoke in a near monotone voice, looking to Laura with a smile on his face.

"O-oh," Natasha's smile seemed to deflate into a scowl. "Well if you would like _better _company-"

"I don't think anyone could find you as better company, _Gnat_." Bea interrupted as she walked up to her brother and best friend.

Natasha glared, "Well if it isn't Beatrice. I heard that the nerd finally came to his senses and dumped you."

Bea didn't frown or glare, instead she smirked in response. "I heard you tested positive for herpes, hopefully you told the entire Hockey Team beforehand." Natasha's face went red and she was about to retort when Darren stepped between them.

"I don't think I'll need your help, Natasha." Darren looked to Bea before back to Natasha, "It seems that my sister really doesn't like you."

Natasha's face flushed with her eyes wide. "Sister?"

"_Twin_ sister," Bea corrected, smirking to Natasha. Bea hooked her arm through Darren's and grabbed Laura's wrist, tugging them both to the end of the hallway. "Avoid her at all costs," Bea directed to Darren.

"Got it. I don't like that she ignored Laura. What kind of a person does that?" Darren seemed to ask in disbelief.

"This is high school, Dare-bear. Girls are mean." Bea shrugged, "But now I need to go to gym, so I'll see the two of you later." Bea left with a wink toward Laura, hinting that she knew her friend was trying to spend more time with Darren.

::

"Why are you doing this to me, cruel world?" Bea hissed to herself, looking up to the sky in defeat.

Across from Bea, standing in the gym, was Benny. Both were forced into wearing the tiny red gym shorts with white stripes down the sides. Benny awkwardly stared down at his beat-up skater shoes while Bea looked down at her own red Converse.

Mr. G blew his whistle, "Warm up guys and gals. Don't want any of you pulling a muscle, do we?" He laughed lightly, and adjusted his rounded glasses.

Bea sighed and pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail with the elastic hair tie on her wrist. Her brown eyes avoided all of the other students in the gym, primarily Benny. He sat on the ground, attempting to stretch down and reach his shoes.

"Don't hurt yourself, Benny; trying is still succeeding." Mr. G informed him with a pat on the shoulder. Bea rolled her eyes after hearing the teacher. Of course they chose the hippie as their gym coach.

Bea adjusted her black tank top and gym shorts before doing a split. She could sense as people winced at the sight. She leaned forward, stretching her upper body while her legs stretched out flat at her sides.

"Beatrice! Have you ever thought of trying out for cheerleading?" Mr. G asked her. She looked up, her bangs falling sideways.

"No thanks, Mr. G. I'm not too into sports." She shrugged and stretched further. She ignored the fact that he had called her Beatrice, not wanting to bring any further attention.

Had Bea been someone else, the stretch she was doing would've pulled something. But seeing as Bea had been put through three years of gymnastics as a kid, she could manage doing a split without hurting herself. She had the upper body strength of a Popsicle stick and her legs were her strong suit.

"I didn't know you could do that," Benny stated from in front of Bea, drawing her attention to him.

Bea's heart jumped into her stomach as she looked up, offering a tiny smile to him. Benny offered her his hand and she took it, pulling herself up to a standing position.

"Yeah, after my mom put me through gymnastics at ten." Bea shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not competitive and lacked the desire to do it, so I quit when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry," They spoke at the same time, their faces flushing afterward.

"Benny, you have nothing to be sorry about." Bea started, "I'm the jerk here."

Benny laughed lightly, "No, you're not. You were honest." Benny pushed his hair from his face, "I missed you, Bea."

Bea's lips curled upward and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around her ex-boyfriend. "I missed you too, Benny." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously while he wrapped his own arms around her. "I want us to be friends again."

"We did make really good friends." _But we were better together_. Benny thought to himself.

Bea thought back to all the times they hung out – her favorite being the first night when they watched Star Trek. Her smile stretched, "Can we get back to it?"

"As long as I get my Star Wars buddy back." Benny finished, "Friends it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia stood in what the council referred to as the 'throne room', the fellow council members aside her with fearful looks on their faces. Her arms remained at her sides, her hands clenching around the heavy material of her velvet dress. She looked up to the one individual that remained stoic in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting a visit in person," Her voice waivered slightly, the fear cracking through as she stared at the overbearing man.

His cold gray eyes narrowed before he spoke, "_I _wasn't expecting a threat against the Bishop descendants."

"We meant no harm-" One of the council members had tried to speak up before the man clenched his large fist, glaring toward him.

Anastasia cleared her throat and turned her head quickly, causing her large earrings to shake and make a sound. "I promise you that we meant no harm." She looked to the ground, thinking that she had spoken out of place.

"Your promises mean nothing to me," He quipped harshly. "They meant nothing to me three-hundred years ago and they mean nothing to me now." He crossed his arms over the black blazer he was wearing, a large silver band on his ring finger making itself known.

His facial hair was thick and graying slightly, having used to be a dark shade of brown. His hair was long, reaching near his shoulders, and had a similar gray shade. He held an aura of power, easily outranking any of the vampires in the room.

"If any of your kind breaks the treaty that was made after the Trials, it is not me that you will have to deal with." He inhaled sharply, running a large hand down his aging face. "My children are vengeful and protective of what they have claimed to be theirs. The two will not hesitate in bringing destruction to all _vrykolakas_."

"We understand," Anastasia spoke in a low voice; she proceeded to gulp down the buildup of venom and saliva.

"Heed my warning, Anastasia; for if your kind does break the treaty, She will be coming for you and He will not be far behind." The man left the room in a bright flash of lightning, causing Anastasia to jump. A set of chills ran down her cold spine, her skin prickling slightly.

She recalled what had happened three-hundred and twenty years ago. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think of what had happened after the Salem Witch trials. The 'vrykolakas', as he had referred to them as, had nearly been wiped out for their crimes against humanity. Something that the inmortalium did best was protecting mortals – especially mortals that they have claimed their own.

Their leader's twin children had claimed the Bishop witches as their own. If either Bea or Darren had been harmed by a vampire, it could mean the end of their existence.

::

The familiar red shape of a Twizzler peeked out from the corner of Bea's lips, dangling past her chin as she frantically chewed. Her hands flipped through the Bishop family magic book as Benny sat aside her, his hands moving just as quickly through his own book.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Benny asked as he grabbed a Twizzler from the bag on the coffee table in front of them.

Bea shrugged in response and continued to search, "For fun." Benny gave her a disbelieving look so she scoffed and pointed to a page with her bright yellow fingernail. "This is why!"

She hurried her legs into a crisscrossed position and sat the book in her lap. Benny closed his own book and sat it on the table in front of them, turning to look at the excited blonde girl.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Bea gasped and then shut her mouth, narrowing her eyes toward the young wizard. "'_Should we be doing this?' _Yes, positive. Now gimme!" Bea grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as she looked down to the book. The familiar spark shot through their fingertips when their hands met, causing matching small shivers up the both of their backs. She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes before slowly speaking out, "_Pluvia_."

The two shot apart as they felt the drops start to hit them, the sound of thunder racking through Benny's Grandma's house. Bea quickly closed her spell book and giggled, feeling the rain start to pelt down onto the couch.

"This is why!" Bea shouted to Benny over the sound of the rain hitting the hardwood floor. "Imagine what else we could do!"

The rain quickly stopped as soon as it had started. "It can also get Mother Nature very angry at the two of you," Benny's Grandma stated from the entrance way, her eyes hardened on the two teenagers. "It's not something that I would suggest doing often."

Bea huffed, her rain-drenched hair sticking to the sides of her face. She pushed a piece of the wet hair back behind her ear before nodding in the elder woman's direction. "Got it." Bea turned her head to look at Benny, his hair equally as soaked as her own. The tips were starting to curl and scrunch against his head.

"We won't do it again," Benny told her while Bea stood and started toward the kitchen, peeling the wet shirt from her body.

"Promise!" Bea shouted out to the living room, the sound of the fridge opening following. A soda can cracked open and Bea walked back out, sipping the orange soda from the can in her hand. Her t-shirt resided upon her shoulder, the white tank-top she wore clinging to the neon green bra she wore underneath.

She looked down, following Benny's eye line to her chest. A quick eye roll later, Bea started to heat up – her body, clothing, and hair drying quickly. She took another sip before wincing, swallowing the soda with a look of disgust. "It got warm," She gagged and sat the soda on the coffee table while making her way back to the couch.

"Pizza?" Benny asked, already having picked up the phone and dialing the number in.

Bea sighed, her shoulders relaxing back, "Only if it's Pizza Palace." She looked back to him to see him clearing the number he had dialed into the phone.

"Now it is."

Bea's lips slowly curled up into a smile, watching as Benny redialed a different number and placed the phone against his ear.

::

Laura frantically itched at her neck toward the silver chain of her locket. Small red marks appeared where she scratched, her nails digging into her skin easily. She was staring down at her computer screen, searching the internet for allergies to silver and other metals that could cause the odd itching.

Her cellphone's screen lit up, the name 'Dad' in bright black letters standing out against the blue background. Laura inhaled sharply and picked up the phone, her left hand still scratching away.

"Hello?" She moved the phone to her shoulder and tilted her head down, moving her right hand to scroll down through the webpage she landed on.

"_Chinese for dinner?" _The man's rough voice asked back. Laura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Works for me." Laura adjusted her sitting position and closed her laptop. "When will you be home?" She started to pick at the lock on her necklace with her left hand.

She could sense her father shrugging, _"Maybe in twenty, possibly twenty-five."_

"Alright, see you when you get here." All she got in reply was a grunt and short "love you" before her father hung up.

Laura never took it to heart that her father was not a man of many words, and when he did speak – it was blunt. She was used to him and the way he acted. She could never recall a day when her father acted differently. Sometimes she thought it was due to her mom not being around, but other times she wondered what he would be like if she _was _around.

"Why won't you come off?" Laura groaned, tugging at the necklace chain in frustration. A small 'click' sounded and Laura looked down, noticing that the small locket had opened. Her interest was short-lived when the locket started to glow.

Laura let out a scream as she started to pull at the locket tighter, trying to remove the jewelry. "No, no, no! Get off!" Laura was mentally and physically freaking out as she abruptly stood, knocking her computer chair onto the floor. She finally succeeded in pulling the necklace from her neck, throwing it across the room at the wall.

She collapsed against the opposite wall, staring at the locket as the light stopped and it snapped close.

"_BEA!_"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! (I blame exams and homework. However, I'll be out of class on Dec. 17th so that means more free time).**

**To those of you who reviewed:**

**angel2u - I do agree. I love the dynamic I've created between Bea and Benny, which is why I think I love writing this story so much.**

**SimplyKelly - Definitely not too 'empathetic'. I know that I've ****had tears in my eyes writing the two and rereading their scenes.**

**Nina the Keyblader Mistress - Ahh. You'll find out in the next chapter why Bea decided to end it with Benny. Trust me when I say this - no matter what keeps them apart, they're still better together (love shall always prevail).**

**NerdyAthlete - They do still love each other. I agree as well, everyone needs to have a guy like Benny. Haha. Also, sometimes cliche may not be a bad thing. : )**

**Do keep letting me know how I'm doing! Is there anything you readers would like to have included? Anything elaborated on?**

**I love advice and ideas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Silence wasn't something that the group was used to. The room never seemed to get quiet with friends like Rory, Benny, and Laura. Seeing as being loud was typical, it wasn't any surprise that Sarah felt uncomfortable in the quiet home. The hardwood floor was covered by a large red rug, a glass coffee table sitting in front of the couch and matching loveseat. Sarah pressed further back into the couch, twiddling her thumbs. It had been nearly six months since she had last stepped foot into the Dwyer household.

"Still trying to figure out why you're here?"

Sarah turned to see Bea leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Bea's lips curled at the corner, seeming to be uncomfortable.

"You could say that," Sarah replied, offering a small smile to her younger blonde friend. Bea stepped into the room, her bare feet digging into the soft rug as she walked. She ran a hand through her hair, causing her bangs to fall with more volume. Guilt seemed to cross her face as she sat in the loveseat.

"I figured that you'd like an explanation." Bea ran her thumb over her lip and looked down.

"An explanation for what, exactly?" Sarah questioned, her arched eyebrow raising in wonder. There were many things that Bea could be giving an explanation for. A large part of Sarah's mind hoped that Bea would be explaining the one thing Sarah had wanted to know since she got back.

Bea inhaled and looked back up to Sarah with pained eyes, "Why I broke up with Benny." Sarah allowed Bea to breathe again, "Why don't I just start from the beginning of the day?"

_Bea shut the bathroom door behind her, her wet brown hair sticking to the sides of her face. She wore a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, summer having just started and the heat becoming unbearable. She hummed to herself as she walked back to her room, a towel in her hand being used to sop up some of the water in her hair._

_She flicked the light switch up as she entered her room. Eros tightly closed his eyes at the sudden change and sulked further under his blanket. The small animal curled around the frozen water bottle under the blanket to remain cool in his cage. Bea dropped the towel to the floor and slid her black framed glasses into place; her contacts lay forgotten in their container on the dresser._

_A knock at the window caused a small scream from Bea. No amount of continued surprise could cause the shock to lessen. Bea glared to the window as Benny grinned from the outside._

"_Ah, Sorry." Benny told her through the thick glass. "But I come bearing food." He lifted a plastic bag, a yellow face with a smile visible on the front._

_Bea laughed, "Then you shall enter." She made her way across the room and lifted the window with ease, allowing her boyfriend to step climb inside._

"_I figured that you would want some company." Benny stated as he stepped into the middle of the room in front of Bea's bed, his face looking flushed from the heat._

"_You thought right." Bea smiled and took the bag from his hands, "Now I'll be taking this." She hopped onto her bed with the bag on her lap. Unloading the bag was an easy task, having only two Styrofoam containers and one Chinese take-out box inside. The take-out box was filled with pork fried rice and the containers held various types of Chinese food._

"_Want to eat at the table?" Benny asked, removing his zip-up hoodie and allowing it to lie over the computer chair._

"_Nope, here works fine." Bea transferred the containers to the floor in front of her bed. She proceeded to shut the bedroom door, close the window and dark purple curtains, and then turn the light off. "Movie?"_

"_Do you have the new Ghost Rider?" Benny asked, taking his place on floor as Bea set the DVD player up._

_She nodded in response, "I haven't watched it yet. Want to give it a shot?"_

"So how was the movie?" Sarah asked, leaning forward with her hands on her knees. She hadn't been able to see the movie once she left, taking time to think things over.

"I personally thought it sucked," Bea shrugged. "But back to what I was saying. We had just finished the movie-"

"_When are your parents going to be home?" Benny asked once the credits appeared on the screen. Bea shrugged and looked over the foot of her bed, staring at the clock on her nightstand. 5:43 P.M._

"_In about three hours," Bea answered as she crawled forward and removed the DVD and put it back into its container. "Possibly four if there's traffic. Dad tends to get home first though."_

_Benny made a noise to show that he had been listening, though he was mentally preoccupied. He shoved his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the small item that sat inside. "I, uh… There's something I wanted to give you."_

_Bea pressed the power button on the TV and looked back to her concerned boyfriend, his face going red. "Hold on a sec." Bea raised her hand and the light switch flicked upward, the light shocking the both of them. "Alright, go ahead."_

"_We've been together for about eight months and Ethan told me that it's normal for a guy to get his girlfriend gifts-"_

"_You really need to quit listening to Ethan about relationships." Bea snickered, "I don't want anything from you. Gifts are not a requirement with me." Bea pecked Benny's lips before leaning back against the bed and kicking the empty Styrofoam containers out of the way._

"_You don't want anything, but I want to give this to you." Benny pulled the item from his pocket and slid it onto Bea's right hand ring finger._

_Her eyes widened as she looked down to the piece of jewelry. Of all things for him to have given her, she didn't expect a ring. It was a golden band that curved down like a tail in the middle, the front embedded with small pieces of cubic zirconia._

"He gave you a ring!" Sarah squealed in glee. "That's so sweet!" Bea winced and looked down, twisting the thick ring on her thumb. It was a ring that Delilah had given her prior to summer. A moon and star meet in the center with tribal pieces curving around to the back.

"You'd think I'd have been happy, right?" Bea pressed the palm of her hand to her head, "That wasn't the case."

_Emotions flooded through Bea's mind as she stared down at the ring. Who would have thought that such a small gesture had meant many different things? To him it meant that he cared for her enough to show other people that they were in a relationship. To her it was something different entirely. A ring meant that he wanted the relationship to reach a point that she wasn't completely sure she wanted._

"_Benny, I can't…" Bea sighed and looked down, feeling tears start to build up. Her heart nearly shattered as she watched the look on his face while she removed the ring. His smile had turned to a pained frown. "I can't take this."_

"_B-but I want you to have it." He insisted, refusing to take the ring back. It sat in the palm of Bea's hand as she stared at him, unsure of what to say._

_She swallowed the spit that had built up, "This ring means something that I'm not ready for."_

"_It's not like I'm asking you to marry me," He laughed harshly, hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke. Sadly, it wasn't._

"_But it means that you think we have the potential to. I'm not at that point yet. You're only fifteen and I'm only sixteen. I love you, you know that. But this is too serious." Bea tried to give Benny the ring back and he refused once more._

"_Are you…"_

"_I think I am." Bea felt like her heart had just been ripped from her chest. "I'm sorry but I don't think… I don't think we can be together anymore." Benny winced at the words, the emotional pain evident through his features. Bea offered Benny the ring again and he shook his head._

"_You keep it."_

"Now you know," Bea whispered, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek. "There's a reason I didn't want to say anything just yet."

"You weren't ready to." Sarah nodded in understanding, a frown on her lips. "I get it. You weren't ready to bring it up just like you weren't ready for that kind of commitment."

"I spent months nearly stalking him but when he tried to give me a ring, I choked. I'm pathetic." Bea wiped at her tear covered cheeks, "I couldn't even handle being given a ring as a token of affection."

"It doesn't mean you're pathetic, Bea." Sarah insisted as she shook her head, "You did what you felt was right."

"What I felt was right," Bea mumbled to herself. "Maybe Laura's right and I do run away from my problems."

* * *

**And this, my lovely readers, is the truth as to why Bea and Benny are no more. I'm afraid our dear Bea has some commitment fears.**

**I must apologize for taking a long time to update once again! My muse seems to have had run off and left me without a clue. But here's hoping that they stick around until I finish the story! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Laura's eyes shot open, a small groan following afterward. She ran a hand down her face and quickly looked to the clock. **7:36 A.M.** She had slept in an extra half an hour.

"Really?" Laura hissed, hitting the top of the yellow alarm clock in frustration. The small device started to blare the irritating, yet familiar, sound that she hated so much. "Just my luck," Laura mumbled to herself with a sigh before she pulled the plug from the wall.

She stretched her arms upward, feeling the small cold jewelry hit her chest with a 'thump'. Her facial features froze, her eyes wide with fear, as she went to feel her neck. After the incident from the night before, she had left the locket where it fell to the floor. The piece of jewelry had somehow found its way back onto her neck.

"Just forget it's there," Laura whispered, closing her eyes. "Nothing happened; it's all in your head, Laura. It's a completely normal locket with absolutely no magical significance." Laura opened one eye timidly and glanced down, the jewelry seeming to stare back up at her as if to taunt her. "Oh who am I kidding?"

"You slept in," A rough voice taunted from the doorway, the owner of the voice looking just as sleep deprived as Laura felt.

"For the first time, yeah." Laura responded, giving her father a small glare. The man shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest.

Roy Pierce was tall in comparison to Laura, reaching near 6'1", and had a naturally intimidating expression. He seemed threatening to most that he met but Laura passed that off as his overprotectiveness. His cold blue eyes followed his daughter as she stood from her bed, her pink bunny pajamas leaving him unsurprised.

"Need a ride to school?" Roy asked, his thick eyebrows pushing together as he watched Laura raid through her closet.

"It's fine, dad. Rex and Bea will be here in about ten minutes." Laura told him as she turned to shut the door. She lifted upward on her toes to reach his height and kissed his cheek, "Thanks though."

::

Laura hesitated as she looked to her blonde friend, "Bea?"

The two stood in the hallway by Bea's locker, Laura having followed Bea after exiting Rex's car. Bea glanced at Laura through the corner of her eyes, making a noise of recognition as she put the numbers into her lock.

"I have to tell you something," Laura added in, her eyes falling to the ground. She felt hesitant in bringing up what had happened, but she knew that Bea would be there for her. Even in the darkest and weirdest of times, Bea would never leave Laura to handle something alone.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Bea asked jokingly, her brown eyes shining under the hallway's lights. Laura let out a small snicker in response and shook her head. "Or are you cancelling our Teen Wolf marathon? I can't watch the second season without you _again_, Laura!"

"No, Bea. It's about the locket-"

"Hey!" Darren greeted the two with excitement. Laura smiled toward her crush as her face started to grow red. "Ready for after school today?" He asked Bea as he fiddled with the small ribbon that was tied to around his left wrist.

"No." Bea's mouth flat-lined as she glowered at her twin. "I haven't been ready for the last three months, but that doesn't change anything." Laura's eyebrow rose as she looked back to her blonde friend, forgetting what she was originally going to say.

"What's today?" Laura questioned.

Darren smiled toward Laura and answered, "Mom's taking us driving." Bea groaned and shut her locker quickly.

"Ignoring the fact that I'm not ready to drive yet..." Bea narrowed her eyes to Darren before turning back to Laura. "What was it you were telling me?"

Laura sighed and shook her head. The corners of her mouth turned down as spoke, "It can wait."

::

The black Honda Civic came to a screeching halt when its driver failed to notice a stop sign until the last second. Many of the pedestrians along Cedar Street turned to look at the commotion, the woman in the passenger seat giving some of them a sympathetic look. Bea was forced against the seatbelt in the back, her head pressed against the soft material of the back of the driver's seat.

"He's going to kill us," She spoke as she ran a hand down the side of her face. Darren glared at her through the rearview mirror as Delilah held a smile back.

"I'm not going to kill you." Darren muttered to himself, feeling defeated and insulted by the comment.

Bea shrugged and looked down to her phone, flipping through the recent text messages. Two from Sarah about Erica's choice of meal and her methods of getting said food, three from Benny concerning Ethan's new driver's permit, and one from Laura cancelling their Friday night Teen Wolf Marathon.

'_Liar._ Laura said she wasn't cancelling,' Bea thought to herself with a scowl on her face. Reading the messages was impossible with the way that the car jerked forward with sudden stops. Not having expected the last halt, Bea's phone flew out of her hand and under the driver's seat.

"Can't I just drive already?" Bea whined as she leaned back into her seat, not bothering to reach for her phone. "I'd like to get my driving out of the way. I'm also getting tired of being thrown into the back of this seat." She smirked at Darren through the rearview mirror.

Delilah just smiled and motioned to the side of the road up ahead, "Go ahead and pull over here-" She paused as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket signaling that someone was calling.

As soon as Darren pulled onto the side of the road, Delilah unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Her thumb flew straight to the answer button on her phone and she lifted the small device to her ear. Bea and Darren remained seated in the car watching as Delilah tapped her phone with a scowl on her face. The twins could only hear pieces of their mother's conversation.

"_What do you mean 'beware the fangs'? Are you actually being serious Lill- No! You don't need to come to White Chapel! It's fine!"_

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Bea asked hesitantly, nudging Darren's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"_Tell her that everything is under control! No one is going to touch them under my watch, got it? She doesn't _need_ to send Grigori out! I understand that you want to help but this is my responsibility. I need the two of you to keep your distance for now." _Delilah had calmed herself and was speaking in a lighter tone.

"If she wanted us to know, she'd tell us." Darren answered Bea's question with a look in his eyes that told her to stay out of it. "There are many things that we don't know about her past – this is one of them."

Delilah opened the car door just as she was ending the conversation, "Send the two of them my love, _soror. _We will see each other again in due time." Delilah ended the call as she sat down. She turned to look at Bea before Bea could ask about who was on the phone. "It's your turn to drive, Bea."

Bea couldn't help but wonder: _Why did Delilah call the person on the phone 'soror'?_

* * *

**I am_ so_ sorry for not updating in forever! I have absolutely no excuse that would suffice in being forgiven. I can, however, tell you all that I will be updating more now that my inspiration has returned! I had been hit by some exhilarating inspiration AND there will be plenty new original characters added in to this story. At this point, I believe that this series is going to go longer than I had originally intended. Which is a very good thing!**

**If any of you feel like yelling at me for not updating in a long time – go right ahead. I accept the fact that it was horrible of me!**

**But I would like for all of you to know that I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, story alerts, and story favorites. Without the readers and feedback, I doubt that I would have even started this sequel.**

**Be prepared my dear readers, for a bumpy ride is planned in the near future for our dear unfortunate Bea. ;)**

-Cwarnic93


	8. Chapter 8

_Salem, Massachusetts. 1693._

"_We made a deal." A voice whispered as the owner dug his knees into the soil below him. He was forced onto all fours as an invisible weight pressed on his shoulders. He craned his neck to look upon the person he was speaking with. His murky brown eyes met with a dark cloak. "You were supposed to protect them," He groaned in frustration._

_Behind the figure cowered two children, both of which hid by the haystacks. The first donned her mother's black hair and her eyes looked identical to the kneeling man's. She wore a small faded maroon dress that was torn on the bottom, had no shoes, and looked to be no older than nine years old. She clung to the smaller boy at her side, only being five or six years old. His eyes were a dark green shade and hair a chestnut brown. Both children had dirt covered skin with small cuts covering their feet – a clear indication that they had been running from something._

"_I found a better offer," spoke the voice from the cloak, her voice sounding sickly sweet with malicious intentions. She pulled her cloak down from her flaxen hair, revealing her penetrating dark blue eyes. The woman lifted her arm, her hand clutching a leather whip. As she pulled back to strike, the man shut his eyes and looked away._

"_Papa!" Shrieked the girl as she clung to her brother's side. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. The woman froze, a wicked smile placed upon her lips. She looked from the man to his children._

"_Do not touch her," the man hissed as he struggled to stand, his back aching in pain. Blood and sweat stained the back of his white shirt._

"_You need to be made an example of, Nathaniel." She tightened her grip on the whip again and pulled back. Her eyes glistened with delight at the mix of fear and anger that radiated from Nathaniel. "We cannot have the others thinking they are above the law."_

_The whip came down on his back with a harsh slap. He groaned as he fell to the ground, his limbs collapsing under the weight of his body. The girl screamed and rushed to her father, ignoring the pleading gaze of her younger brother._

"_You will not touch him again," the girl spoke with a spark in her eyes as she stood in front of her father. Nathaniel looked up to his daughter, too weak to attempt to reach out to her._

"_Winifred, don't." Nathaniel pleaded, his brown eyes never leaving his daughter's back._

"_I do not answer to children." The woman bitterly growled. Her face hardened as she looked at the girl with disdain._

_She raised her hand to bring the whip down before Winifred narrowed her eyes. The whip flew from the woman's hands to the ground by an unseen force._

"_I told you: you will not touch him again." Winifred spoke again, her voice darkening. "_Adolebit._" The woman's cloak caught fire at Winifred's words._

"_Impossible!" The woman shouted as she looked to the nine year old. "She's just a child!" The fire spread from the woman's cloak to the hay, quickly entrapping her in a circle._

"Sinite_," Winifred whispered. The woman screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, her hands clutching her stomach as she coiled over. "Papa, are you alright?" Winifred asked as she turned to Nathaniel, her small hands touching the sides of his face._

"_I will be," Nathaniel answered. He took his daughter into his arms and motioned for his son to join. "Winifred, take Benjamin home and do not open the door to anyone but me." He kissed her forehead and ruffled his son's hair. "Now go."_

"_It's impossible," the woman screamed from the ground as the children fled from the barn they resided in._

"_You should have expected this, Ann." Nathaniel told her as he stood to his full 6'2" ft. height. His hands clenched into fists, testing his strength limits. "Never underestimate a Bishop."_

::

_Pierce Home. 2012._

Laura let out a loud groan as she lifted her fleece blanket over her face. Roy stood in his daughter's doorway with a look of satisfaction. Laura sat up, her elbows digging into the mattress as she sleepily gave her father an irritated look.

"I wanted to sleep," Laura whined, her head drooping onto her right shoulder. "Come on! It's 10AM on a Saturday, dad."

"Don't blame me." Roy lifted the white cordless phone and threw it to the bed. "It's Beatrice."

Laura sighed and lazily lifted the phone to her ear. She flipped onto her side and let the phone lay on her ear. "What is it, Bea?"

"_Let Roy know that I heard him call me Beatrice." _Laura could practically see the scowl on Bea's face.

"Bea, you woke me up on a Saturday morning. This better be good." Laura sleepily retorted, her eyes drooping shut.

Bea laughed, _"You're now speaking with a licensed driver."_

"Congrats, Bea." Laura muttered.

"_Not what I'm calling about, Laura." _Bea snickered loudly as Laura heard a low voice in the background. _"Darren failed his test. He knocked over three of the cones while trying to Parallel Park."_

Laura laughed lightly, "Don't rub it in his face, Bea."

"_Metaphorically or literally? Because I'm currently physically shoving the license in his face. There's no need to gloat when I'm clearly the better driver."_ Laura giggled and lazily lifted her hand to scratch her eyebrow.

"_She is not!" _Laura heard Darren spit back as Bea cackled madly.

"_Any-who, Darren and I are currently on our way over your house. So you had better get that ginger head of yours out of bed." _Bea scolded before hanging up and leaving Laura to groan in silence.

::

"You better get your ass out of bed or I'm going to eat this pizza all by myself." Bea nudged Laura awake with her foot. Bea pushed Laura over and dropped the pizza box onto the bed.

"I hate you, Bea." Laura's voice was muffled into her pillow as she twisted her head to look at Bea.

"No you don't." Bea stated without missing a beat. "I got Hawaiian pizza. Half of the ham and twice the pineapple: your favorite." Laura shot up from the bed twisted her body around.

She reached forward and took the pizza box into her arms, "You're the best." Laura shoveled a piece into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavors. "Where's Darren?"

Bea shrugged her shoulders, "He decided not to join; something about it being a 'girl's night'. He is clearly out of his mind – it's 11 AM." Bea grabbed a piece for herself and took a large bite. "How about a movie marathon? Ooh or we could watch Teen Wolf. I know you have DVR." Bea wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Laura with her shoulder.

Laura laughed and nodded in response. Her hand started to reach for the underneath of her pillow, pulling out the familiar black and white remote. "I've missed this, Bea."

"You and me both, Laura." Bea responded with a small smile, "No Darren, no Rex. Just me and you hanging out in front of a TV with our pizza of choice."

"It seems like we haven't done this in a long time." Laura sighed as she pressed the power button. She quickly brought up the recorded options and started to scroll down, "No boys and no magic." Laura's voice drifted off, her smile suddenly twisting to frown.

"Is everything alright with you, Laura?" Bea asked, laying her half eaten pizza back in the box. She nudged Laura with her elbow and offered a smile.

"It's fine," Laura lied through her teeth. Something was definitely bothering her.

Bea nodded, clearly knowing that her friend was lying. "Just remember something, Laura." Bea scooted back against the headboard of Laura's bed. "I'm your best friend and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever the problem is, I'll always be here." Bea lifted her right hand, extending her pinky finger as an offering.

Laura smiled, hooking Bea's pinky with her own. "Always."

* * *

**Everything will eventually become clear. : )**  
**But for now, so none of you will have to worry about attempting to translate.**

**The terms that Winifred uses:**

**_Adolebit_ [Latin] - burn.**  
**_Sinite_ [Latin] - suffer.**

**On another note, my dear readers. I have become addicted to Tumblr (I had no idea what I got myself into, but now I'm addicted). The link to my page is on my profile if any of you would like to know it.**

**& I promise some Benny in the next chapter! These last few chapters have been more important to this specific story-line, rather than the relationship (unlike Confessions). But I guarantee that there will be plenty of Bea/Benny moments throughout!**


End file.
